Rock Stars
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Second attempt at Castle. Ryan, Espo, and Castle male bonding over a Queen classic.


**A/N: **Really long day at work yesterday and this is where my mind goes to wind down. I like writing Castle. Mindless humor between Ryan, Espo, and Castle. Male bonding at it's finest. Set earlier on. Slight song ficlet.

**Rock Stars: **

By: LOSTrocker

Castle was in the back. Esposito was behind the wheel and Ryan sat passenger. Esposito had the radio on while Ryan was trying to find a good station and much to his dismay nothing to his liking. Apparently, not until Castle demanded him to stop.

"Don't mess with another man's tunes." Espo playfully warned him.

"But Ryan gets to." Castle pointed out.

"I've earned it." Ryan reminded him.

The badge, and his partnership with Javier gave him lay way. All Castle was the writer.

"Ah dude, c'mon I love that song!" Castle pleaded. "Turn it back!"

"I don't know bro, what do ya think?" Ryan kidded with Esposito.

It was either listen to Castle's mouth or drown him out with the radio. Javier took the latter. Besides, he just liked to bull with him. It was a perk.

"I can't stand this song." continued Espo with a knowing look exchanged with Ryan who only chuckled.

"Oh let me guess, you're a big fan of The Beibs?" joked Castle. He pulled his best and went for it: "Baby, baby, baby! Oh!"

"Don't make me pull this car over." This time Espo was not playing. "I can make sure they don't find your body. They won't even have any dental work to locate you!"

"Did you just threaten me in front of a detective?" Castle asked innocently, batting his eye lashes.

"Ear no evil, see no evil." Ryan said. "What I want to know is how you even know the lyrics to that?"

"Good point." Javier followed up. "How do you know that song? Please don't tell me Alexis-"

"Who doesn't know that song?" was the more important question that Castle had in mind. "Am I the only cool one here?"

"Puh-lease," Ryan said. As far as he could see, he was the coolest one out of the trio.

Javi laughed behind the wheel. "Nah, ya loose points honey milk."

Ryan face palmed. He was never going to live that one down. His partner was going to make sure of it.

"Seriously, don't knock it until ya try it!" Ryan pleaded with him.

"A world of hell nah." was Espo's response.

"Guys!" Castle brought them to his attention. "A moment of silence, please!" he held his hands up as a classic came on that they all couldn't help but jam to, even Javier came in with a head nod.

Ryan and Castle followed in until all three swayed their head back and forth with the occasional head bang. Castle was the one who started singing while the other two joined in with him.

…_**Another one bites the dust  
**__**Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you tooAnother one bites the dust!**_

Queen's Another One Bites the Dust didn't finish up by the time Javier reached the crime scene. It left the three men rocking until it was over. Ryan slipped in his best May, playing his air guitar. Their jam session was interrupted by a certain female detective who didn't seemed amused. Beckett tapped on the driver's side window with the back of her knuckles.

"Are you boys done?"

Espo held up a hand to answer her question by singing:

_**But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you.  
I'm standing on my own two of the doorway  
the bullets the sound of the beat.**_

Ryan turned off the radio. He got out, Castle followed him. Kate stepped back to leave Esposito room.

"I'm invited to your slumber party right?" Kate played with them.

Castle held up a finger to her. "No girls allowed."

"Yeah know, cooties and everythin'." Ryan reminded her.

Kate put up her hands in utter surrender. "I'm surrounded by five year olds."

Castle was in toe with Ryan to the yellow tape.

Espo remained behind with:

_**Another one bites the one bites the another one gone,  
and another one one bites the ,  
I'm going to get you one bites the dust.**_

Javier walked by her to catch up with his partners.

Kate chuckled. She may be surrounded by man children but Espo still left her room to laugh. He was too adorable sometimes. Well, most of the time, she corrected herself before running up to them to go about her job.

**END. **

**A/N: **This isn't to be taken seriously. It was just something light hearted that I wanted to work on to distress after a long day. Also, couldn't help but slip in some Espo/Beckett because I ship them. I ship them so hard!


End file.
